


Adoption

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Accept yourself and your feelings on stage - what could be better? Especially when the kiss is shared with a loved one.





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss: 
> 
> https://m.vk.com/wall-23422116_194313?z=photo-23422116_456247501%2Fwall-23422116_194335  
> https://m.vk.com/video-115984356_456240252?list=f29245bea029d7dbfc&from=wall-23422116_194334  
> https://m.vk.com/doc945925_502928036?hash=e943cc3755ea2d311f&dl=379fe9f51463e13264

Ричард все еще не понимал, что на него нашло.

Кажется, они согласились, что не будут показывать свои чувства публике. Не такой флирт - многие потом подумают. И тогда уже от клейма "пидор" не смывается. И Павел убьет его за это.

Но сейчас…

Последние аккорды стихают, оставляя только поиск гитарных струн и того, как они сходятся. Экипаж увозят, а Тилля рядом не было. Поддавшись странному чувству, Ричард слегка коснулся лба Пола губами.

Он ожидал всего: страха, гнева, паники. Но не улыбается. Такой легкий и ненавязчивый. Как Пол ... взял это?

  
Под восторженным гулом они расстались. Сердце Ричарда колотилось. Пол разрешен?

***

 _Убить этого мудреца или как?_ \- Ричард посмотрел Полу в глаза.

Краем уха он услышал «Поцелуй, поцелуй» и своими глазами Тилль смотрел на них. Это было ужасно неловко.

Почему Пол на Тилли щурится? Требует разрешения? Походу, потому что тогда Тиль просто уходит, а Пол просто выжидающе выглядит.

А потом мягкое едва заметное прикосновение к губам.

Ричард отторопел, но слабо ответил и на поцелуй. Никогда прежде Пол так откровенно не целовал его. На публике. Вот. На этапе.

И мягкая улыбка.

***

 - Так и идет - ты это принял? - Ричард смотрит на него с надеждой. Хотя он знает ответ.

Пол стоит на цыпочках и обнимает его за шею.

\- Конечно.

Этот поцелуй был таким желанным.


End file.
